drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalinde Yarrah
Handle: Perine Name: Kalinde Yarrah Age: 15 Place of Birth/Raising: Saldea a farm south of Maradon Physical Description: Long curly brown hair, blue eyes. Kalinde is 170cm and of average weight. She is muscular due to her work in the farm. Her overall appearance is rather plain. = Character History = Kalinde grew up in a family full of love and laughter. She had four brothers but no sisters. Her father held a prosperous ice pepper farm where all four boys were expected to work from dawn to dusk. Kalinde had it no different. Her input was needed as much as the boys though her workload was not as heavy. Kalinde's mother had died of a harsh fever when Kalinde was 4 years old. Her health had been failing ever since Kalinde had been born. But she had endured, slowly whithering away from the world. Something had gone wrong in the birth and damaged the poor woman so badly that nobody could help her. The whole family gathered on her bedside one evening as she drew her last breath. Kalinde had suddenly lost the one person to teach her how to be a real woman. Sure there were other women on the farm but none of them could spare a moment to teach Kalinde to knit or sew. The cook on the farm did pass on some of her knowledge and left Kalinde at times in charge of the kitchens. On those days the meat was charred and soup watery, but nobody complained. In her spare time she often got into hand-to-hand combats with her brothers, and was getting to be rather good at it. And when she grew older and was given a knife of her own she was taught some simple maneuvers with the knife as well. At least enough to defend herself in case some robbers took to the farm. Her brothers spent many evenings telling Kalinde horror stories of robbers and rapists who would attack an unsuspecting girl like her. No such people had ever come close to the farm but Kalinde had started to fear evil men even more than the thought of Trollocs attacking. When her first bleeding came Kalinde was certain that one such man had come to her in the night and raped her. She had run to her father in tears saying so, and his anger had been fierce. At first he had believed Kalinde sending out a search party for the crook. Bu then the cook who had figured out what had happened told father of her fears. Kalinde's brothers were forced to work almost night and day, and refused wine and ale for three months. Kalinde had been forced to put on a proper dress and pick up the knitting tools, while the cook and other women on the farm told the girl the ways of the world. She was 15 when her father said that Kalinde should be wed soon as two of her brothers had already wed. But Kalinde did not want to marry. She could not shake those horror stories off her mind nor the elaborate descriptions of the marriage bed the women had embedded in her. In the quiet of the night Kalinde made up her mind and ran away. She had no clue as to where she should go. So she just ran south until she reached the first village. There she heard tell a story of Tar Valon. Women who lived forever and never married. She bargained a passage on a merchant cart with her ice peppers and money she had stolen and found herself soon in a city unlike anything she had ever seen, with a tower white as snow, shining at her in the distance. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios